Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 420 - Black Friday Special
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 420 - Black Friday Special is the four-hundred twentieth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-sixth episode of Season 5. Video Overview The Return Kurt starts the episode in the Dungeon Hidey Hole and says hello to Wolfie and is completely confused. He emerges, and then decides to create a sign to mark the location. Kurt marks it as the 'Hidey Hole of Hiatusitude of 2014!' Ep 419-420. Finally continuing onward, Kurt marks it as 'Black Friday', and says he hopes everyone had a good Thanksgiving. Hiatus Explanation The hiatus lasted a lot longer than Kurt expected after recording Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 419 - Skeleton Battle!, and he was only able to record three SpeedRunners episodes in the interim. There was speculation about Kurt getting a dog, going on vacation, or being asked by NASA to join them. The ones who guessed that Kurt was moving were correct and that means that the neighbor's garage door will no longer make an appearance on his channel. The recording set-up may not be as good, but he hopes it will still sound good. GenerikB found a new recording codec that supposedly halves render times that Kurt is trying as well. Donation Changes Donations to Child's Play Charity continued in the program's absence, at $14.167.97 on Season 5. Brian was behind a lot of the donations coming from a series called 'Spacebarred' where he cannot jump. When he dies, he donates to the fundraiser. There is now a goal put in place for Season 5 of $50,000, and the series is already 28% of the way there. When the goal is reached, Kurt will hold a FLoB-athon, preferably in March. More Hiatus Discussion Kurt had already gave his patrons an earlier update on the hiatus, but has not even told them where he moved. He tried to record during the hiatus and had many levels of back-ups. He thought of uploading to the KurtIndeed vlog channel, but he was extremely stressed out. Kurt moved to get away from Comcast, and says saying he was moving to a Comcast free area avoided a long phone call with a retention specialist determined to keep his business. Space News On October 23rd there was a partial solar eclipse, and in Chicago Kurt saw the eclipse for about fifteen minutes. The European Space Agency lander Philae landed on the Comet 67p, mankind's first cometary landing. It bounced away from the initial landing point twice under an overhang that denied it solar power. It transmitted 80% of the data the mission wanted to get before running out of power. There's a chance in the Spring it'll be angled better and re-awaken, but the mission was a great success. GreatScottLP was at the rocket launch for the Antares at Wallops Station Station NASA Social, and was there in-person when it exploded seconds after liftoff. Kurt watched it live and was shellshocked when he detonated and recommends watching Scott's personal footage of the event. From personal experience when you go to a NASA Social that mission becomes your mission, and Kurt is not surprised at the emotions Scott felt. Kurt stretches the episode to four-days and sips water before continuing on. United Launch Alliance is pursuing other opportunities after the disaster. Virgin Galactic's Spaceship 2 prepping for space tourism exploded in a test fight, with the wings feathering at the speed of sound. The co-pilot died, and the pilot was grievously injured. In less than a week NASA's Orion Capsule test-flight will occur launching from a Delta-IV Heavy, the size of the rocket tempting Kurt to signing up for the NASA Social. At 7:05 EST the window for launch will begin, and Kurt will be watching for sure. On December 16th SpaceX will try to re-land the Grasshopper stage to be re-used, which would be the first time ever. Kurt finds another Dungeon and sees nothing of use, and a Zombie unable to harm him. Mojang Officially Acquired Microsoft's $2.5 billion purchase of Minecraft maker Mojang has gone through and the world has not ended. Also, the first teaser for Star Wars Episode VII came out, but Kurt is not that interested despite loving the Original Trilogy. He encourages donating to the $50k goal and appreciates his fans for sticking around. Rain starts to fall and Kurt takes a look before returning to sleep. Trivia * This is the first ever episode recorded in the second Far Lands or Bust offices. * The end slate links to SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 26 - Desperation Hook and GRID Autosport Career Mode - 40 - Backwards Spa.